Notas misteriosas, palabras ¿amorosas?
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Con Leia en Samoa, Io por fin respira tranquilo. Al menos hasta que las notas de un poeta misterioso empiezan a llegar. "Tu presencia mi corazón llena, como el plancton a las ballenas".


**Notas misteriosas, palabras ¿amorosas?**

 _Día 21 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 9. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Regresará Hermes de sus vacaciones? Y lo más importante ¿qué m**** pasa? ¡Ya es el tercer cargador y lo tuve menos de un mes! ¡Ayer funcionaba bien y hoy ni lo toqué!_

 _ **Leia pertenece a Cassiopeia. La escama de Caribdis es mía.**_

 _ **La idea original es de Cassie pero sufrió serias modificaciones porque es lo que salió.**_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada, a quien le rezaré para que me de buena suerte con los cargadores.

* * *

 **Notas misteriosas, palabras ¿amorosas?**

 **Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

Io despertó y respiró tranquilo. Tranquilo y feliz. Pero más importante era el tranquilo.

Se tomó su tiempo estirándose con pereza. Se sentó en la cama, bostezó y disfruto de la vista de la pared vacía frente a él. El horrible cuadro del chicle mutante estaba guardado en el fondo del armario y toda la parafernalia de Poseidón lo acompañaba.

Leia había salido, sólo diciendo que regresaba a Samoa por un tiempo, después de recibir una carta. Según Kanon, que la había leído antes de entregarla, era de la familia de la morena.

Al chileno no le importaba la razón, sólo rogaba a los siete mares que se tardara en regresar. Como mínimo un milenio o dos, pero se conformaba con una semana.

Y aquí estaba, despertando tranquilo por primera vez desde que ella legara, sin cosas de Poseidón, sin cuadros aterradores y sin pilares rosa. Era feliz.

Una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina le llamó la atención. Escrita en una caligrafía digna de un niño de ocho años estaba la nota más rara que había visto en su corta vida y regreso a la vida.

" _ **TU PRESENSIA MI CORAZÓN LLENA, COMO EL PLACTON A LAS BAYENAS"**_

Se encogió de hombros, la hizo un bollo y la arrojó a la basura.

―Pero que horrible ortografía ―dijo por lo bajo mientras salía hacia el templo principal para comer.

Al llegar a la puerta encontró otra nota pegada. Tenía la misma letra y faltas ortográficas.

" _ **DELICADO COMO ALGAS, TU CABEYO SE VALANSEA. ESPEREMOS QUE COMO EL DE UN ERISO, TAN DURO NO SEA"**_

Ahora se empezaba a molesta. ¿Quién era el burro que dejaba esas notas tan raras en su templo? Arrugando la nota y guardándola en su bolsillo, respiró profundo y siguió su camino.

* * *

 **Templo principal**

Al llegar se encontró con una nota, por supuesto de la misma persona, en su silla.

" _ **TU VOZ ES COMO LA DE UNA SIRENA, PURA. ESPERO AOGARME PRONTO, PARA ESCAPAR DE LA TORTURA"**_

―¿Qué demonios? ―se quejó por lo bajo, tomó la nota y la arrugó. Encontraría al culpable de esto.

Salió del comedor sin desayunar, chocando con Baian en el camino.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el canadiense.

―Bien ―contestó el otro entre dientes y siguió caminando.

―No lo parece ―dijo Baian al aire.

* * *

 **Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes y para las cuatro de la tarde Io creía haberse deshecho del poeta misterioso, hasta que salió de la ducha y encontró una nota pegada al espejo que no estaba ahí cuando entró a bañarse.

" _ **NASIDA DEL MAR ES LA DIOSA VENUS. SU JEMELA MENOS AGRASIADA, ERES POR LO MENOS"**_

Con un grito de rabia arrancó la nota, salió del baño a pisotones y sacó las otras que tenía en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Fue a la cocina y rescató la primera nota que había encontrado.

Al salir de su pilar dio un portazo y llamó a todos vía cosmos. Llegaría al fondo de este asunto.

* * *

 **Templo Principal**

―Io… ―empezó Baian.

El chileno lo calló con la mirada.

―Quiero que me expliquen esto ―dijo. Y dejó las notas sobe la mesa de un golpe.

Los generales s acercaron, evitando mirar directo a su compañero, y revisaron las notas.

Menos de un segundo después de leerlas, Kaysa y Baian rodaban por el piso y los otros tres intentaban aguantar la risa.

―¡No es gracioso!

―Claro que sí. Aparte de las faltas son los poemas más feos que he leído ―dijo Baian limpiándose una lágrima.

―Hay que darle crédito. Por lo menos riman ―agregó Sorrento.

―Lo que quiero saber es quién lo hizo.

―Yo no ―dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

―Alguien lo hizo ¡Sorrento! ―dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

―¿Por qué yo?

―Eres el único rarito.

―¡Yo no soy gay! ―Ofendido, Sorrento salió en dirección a su pilar.

―No estoy seguro de si te están alagando o insultando.

―No me importa ¡me están acosando! Y yo que por fin tenía un poco de paz ―se quejó dejándose caer, derrotado, en una silla.

―Io ―la voz de Kanon, que había estado sólo él sabía dónde, llamó la atención de los muchachos ―Uno. Te llegó una nota. Y dos―

Kanon no pudo terminar porque el chileno le arrancó la nota. La leyó, la dejó caer, se sujetó el pelo y salió corriendo a su pilar mientras gritaba.

―¿Qué hacía desnudo? ―preguntó el geminiano.

Los generales se encogieron de hombros y se retiraron, pero no sin antes leer la última nota.

" _ **TIENES UN UMOR, QUE SE COMTAJIA. LE DAS ENBIDIA A LOS PESES PAYASOS, QUE ATACARON A BAIA"**_

―Mi nombre termina con una ene ―dijo el canadiense.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo de Aries**

A Mu le llamaba la atención que Kiki no lo había molestado en todo el día y el templo estaba intacto.

Fue a la habitación del pelirojo y lo encontró panza abajo en el piso, concentrado en dibujar y colorear, en compañía de la armadura de Aries.

― _No hay nada malo aquí, Mu ―_ dijo la armadura. El mayor sonrió y se retiró, disfrutaría de la tranquilidad.

― _Ahora escribe ―_ dijo la armadura ― _"Eres como una laguna. Aburrida y sin gracia alguna"._

El pequeño lemuriano hizo lo que la armadura le pedía, escribió la nota y la tele-transportó al Santuario Marino. Más específicamente a la almohada de Io.

* * *

 **Santuario Marino**

―¡Yo no soy aburrido y sin gracia! ―se escuchó el grito desde el Pacífico Sur.

―¿Cuándo volverá Leia? ―preguntó Baian a la habitación vacía. Io gritaba menos cuando la samoana andaba cerca y él lograba dormir.

* * *

 **Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

La escama de Scila brillaba.

― _Gracias por el favor, Aries._

― _Por nada chicas._

― _Cualquier cosa te llamamos de nuevo ―_ contestó Caribdis.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _Cassie me dio la idea pero sufrió cambios porque ésta era la historia que quería nacer. Espero que igual te guste._

 _Los versos los pensé mientras estaba en clases, fue muy difícil no reírme en medio de la clase._

 **Referencias:**

 **Leia aparece en "La pesadilla rosa de Io", "Las (des)aventuras de Leia de Caribdis", "El dilema del objeto perdido", "Monstruos de miel" y brevemente en "Búsqueda en el Atlántico" (en este último es cuando se va a Samoa).**

 **El cuadro del chicle mutante, las cosas de Pose y el pilar rosa son de "La pesadilla rosa de Io".**

* * *

 _ **¡Yo debo estar maldita!**_

 _ **Sumada a la horrible semana pasada. Resulta que tengo gastroenteritis, por lo que estoy en dieta obligada de comidas aburridas. YYyyyyyyyyy hoy volví de la facu para descubrir que mi cargador nuevo (que no tiene más de un mes) no funciona.**_

 _ **¡No sé por qué! ¡Ayer a la noche funcionaba de maravilla y hoy no lo use en todo el día! Y lo peor es que mi papá me culpa a mí. Dice que yo le hice algo, que no lo cuido o que lo tengo enchufado demasiado (cosa que no hago).**_

 _ **Y siempre se me rompen en fin de semana cuando nadie abre y mi papá se lleva el único cargador compatible en la casa.**_


End file.
